goatcityfandomcom-20200216-history
News Blog Archive
Archive for the news and notices posted in the news blog and Community Messages. Oldest first. --- Because I'm tired of making new blogs for each and every new event. Truthfully, most of this is copied from Comm. Messages, but I worry that no one pays attention to that... * News Blog Archive Big Notices News that effects the entire Wiki. Most important things at the top. * THE TOURNAMENTS IN GOAT CITY NEED TO BR POSTED IN. IF YOU ARE NOT POSTING IN THE TOURNAMENTS, WE CANNOT MOVE ALONG TO THE NEXT SAGA, MEANING YOU ARE HOLDING UP PROGRESS OF THE ENTIRE WIKI. * Talk:Festival Tournament * Talk:The Emperor's Tournament * Talk:LaserVille * Talk:Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament * A new type of feature has been brought to the Wiki - The easy-to-learn move of the week! The easy to learn move of the week is a new feature on the Goat City Wiki. Each week, there will be a moderately powerful move that you wouldn't usually be able to learn available to you! There's no effort needed to learn the technique, all that is required is that you put the technique on your character's page before the week ends. This week: Masenko! The attack is performed by the user placing both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. When the user thrusts their hands forward, they call the name and fire a beam of yellow, white, or orange energy. * Please try to only upload images that are related to the Wiki. There are just too many un-used files. It's fine to upload random images or whatever, just be aware that these pictures must be on your userpage. If not, they will be deleted because there is no reason to have unused images taking up space on the Wiki. * Please stop adding the category "Strongest people in Goat City" to pages. It's a useless, over-powered category that only makes you look conceited. General News One or two lines about things going on at the Wiki, the same stuff you see in Community Messages. * Template:Person Infobox was edited to have a slot where you can put a link to the User who controlls that roleplay character. No more adding categories like "Characters can control!" * The sign-ups for the second semi-annual Multi-Wiki Martial Arts Tournament are open! Please, invite your friends! * A brand-new sub-class for Warriors has been created, Wizard Class! * Need a photo modified so it can be your roleplay character? Hoodie has offered his services as main Photo Modifier for the Wiki! Help us Grow Stuff you can do to help the Wiki grow. You can... * Take on the job of controlling a Canon Character * Find uses for or put them in the "candidates for deletion" category if they don't have a use * Increase the length and quality of * about... Anything, really. * Vote for User of the Week. * Help create official transformation(s) for races * Increase the quality of content on pages in the Needs Work Category * Make some needed locations * Place Template:Featured on files of previously featured images -- Each Beat Your Heart ' Fury And ' —''This comment was made by the freakin' founder of this Wiki, Richie Cordelia. (the founder's talk page • )''. 23:35, August 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archives